The Hogwarts Express
by frozen-lake
Summary: There's a school newspaper at Hogwarts! Articles, Lost&Found notices, this one set in first year! One newspaper issueTwo book chapters. Please Reveiw!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise from the HP books. No OOTP spoilers.  
  
THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS. By Amy Wellington, Head Girl.  
  
ARTICLE ONE: THE SORTING CEREMONY.  
  
Last night everyone witnessed the Sorting Ceremony, the ceremony that sorts our first year students into the four houses, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.  
  
The Sorting's Hat Song.  
  
"Oh, you might not think I'm pretty.  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
There daring, nerve and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are true and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!  
  
Article By, Amy Wellington.  
  
__~**~__Article Two__~**~__  
  
"Boy Who Lived" At Hogwarts.  
  
The boy who caused Voldemort's downfall ten years ago is now at Hogwarts!  
  
He is a small boy with jet-black hair and startling emerald green eyes, but most of all he has the world known lighting-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
He is in Gryffindor and is normally seen hanging around a tall redheaded kid named Ronald Weasley.  
  
I have only caught a glimpse of him myself, but I wish to see more of him.  
  
By, Leann Merry. Gryffindor prefect.  
  
__~**~__Article 3__~**~__  
  
Just to inform everyone there was a Gringotts break in on the last day of July.  
  
-Cedric Diggory Hufflepuff 4th year.  
  
__~**~__Article Four__~**~__  
  
Remember that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds.  
  
No Magic in the halls between classes.  
  
Please do not go in the forbidden forest.  
  
Dungbombs are now banned.  
  
Thank-you  
  
Tomhas Kokrain- Head boy  
  
Public Notices  
  
My kitten's gone missing! She's black with a white star on her forehead. Responds to name "Star" Much missed. 2 galleon reward. PLEASE FIND HER!  
  
-Cho Chang Ravenclaw 2nd year.  
  
Good conditiion "Quidditch through the Ages" up for sale for 10 sickles or more.  
  
-Sarah-Ann-Maree Lovelace. Hufflepuff seeker.  
  
List of Professors.  
  
Potions- Severus Snape  
  
Transfiguration- Minerva Mcgonnagal  
  
Defence Against The Dark Arts- Quinton Quirell  
  
Astronomy- Rachel Sinatra  
  
Herbology- Jenna Sprout.  
  
Charms- Fillius Flitwick.  
  
Thank-you for reading The Hogwarts Express.  
  
Tune in for the next issue-  
  
Editor, Amy Wellington.  
  
********************~~~~~~~~~~~********  
  
Thanks for reading! Can you please review? If I mucked up any of the Professors name can you please tell me?  
  
Thanks,  
  
__~**~__Frozen~Lake__~**~__ 


	2. Issue Two

Thank-you too all my reviewers! I don't own anything you own from the Harry Potter books.  
  
The Hogwarts Express  
  
Article One-  
  
The Quidditch Teams.  
  
By Amy Wellington, Head Girl.  
  
Last night I got the Gryffindor Quidditch team line-up for the upcoming Quidditch match. So here it is!! Slytherin team remains unknown.  
  
__~~**~~_ GRYFFINDOR__~~**~~_  
  
Chasers: Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson  
  
Beaters: Fred and George Weasley  
  
Keeper: Oliver Wood, Captain  
  
Seeker: Harry Potter  
  
I hope there is a decent game. And remember I said DECENT which can also mean FAIR.  
  
Bye for Now.  
  
Editor Amy Wellington, Head Girl  
  
Article Two- YOUNGEST SEEKER IN A CENTURY?  
  
When I heard that Harry Potter was Gryffindor seeker this year I was suprised. Okay, more than surprised, I was shocked. How can Professor McGonnagal even THINK of breaking or bending the no first year on the quidditch team rule? There is even news that McGonnagal bought Potter a NIMBUS TWO THOUSAND, which is also breaking the rule that disallows first years to have broomsticks within their possession.  
  
If McGonnagal lets one first year have a broom, all first years can.  
  
If she finds it within the school funds to buy one Quidditch player a broom, she can buy one for every Quidditch player.  
  
I know Potter is famous, but this is going too far.  
  
Third Year Slytherins.  
  
Third Article- Troll Break In  
  
At the Halloween feast a troll broke in. I think they should put in higher security so no more rouge animals disrupt school functions.  
  
Tomhas Kokrain, Head boy  
  
Public Notices.  
  
Thank-you for finding Star! - Cho Chang, Ravenclaw 2nd year  
  
Every Flavour Beans for sale! 10 sickles each- Ashlee Lee-Ash- Ravenclaw Prefect  
  
Poll-  
  
Should Harry Potter be allowed to play Quidditch?  
  
Send a note to me with your answer  
  
Thank-you for reading the Hogwarts Express  
  
---------Now Sing The School Song!-------------  
  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
  
Teach us something please,  
  
Whether we be old or bald  
  
Or young with scabby knees,  
  
Our heads could do some filling  
  
With some interesting stuff,  
  
For know their bare and full of air,  
  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
  
Bring back what we've forgot  
  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest  
  
And learn until our brains all rot  
  
_______________________*Sorting*Hat's*Song*___________________________ "Oh, you might not think I'm pretty.  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
There daring, nerve and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are true and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!  
  
Bye! Thanks for the reviews! Bye for Now  
  
__~~**~~_ FrOzeN_lAkE__~~**~~_ 


End file.
